PREVIEW: Born Under The Night
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: I'm not giving a summary- this will be deleted in 10 days. Should I go through with this story or not? Vote by reviewing :


_**Author**_: _BebePanda401_  
><em><strong>Story Title<strong>_:_ Born Under The Night_  
><em><strong>Rating:<strong>_ '_T' for near-death._  
><em><strong>AN:**_ _Just a short snippet of a new story that I am planning. I need to work out the plot, but I was wondering if you guys would like this kind of story or not. No, there is no romance between the characters (well, not until the end, but it is only implied -_-) but they won't become fanon in my story. So yeah. I want this story to be about friendship, not falling in love. So on with the preview of it already!_

* * *

><p>Her black hair cut into the delicate sides of her face without mercy or any second thoughts, as she slipped ad fell down from her position on the high structure. Fear impended her very soul, invading what remaining hope and happiness she had left in her broken spirit.<p>

An arm stretching out in vain in a hope to grab onto the side of the building. But it was of no degrading use. So without any other options, she did the only think of at that moment in time. Drawing in her breath, she called out loud to the current person that she trusted the most. That she trusted more than anything, more than anyone could ever hope to comprehend her reasons.

"BLACK MAGICIAN!" That single scream echoed throughout Neo Domino City, haunting the people whom were watching. An innocent girl was plummeting to her untimely death- the whole atmosphere of it all seemed to slow time down itself.

However...

However, as soon as his name was called, he appeared. In a spirit like form, but he appeared none the less. Her eyes were closed, as if she had given up on her own life. That angered him a lot.

Did she not want to live?

Did she not want to see her friends?

Did she not want to help him anymore?

Thoughts and questions aside, he reached out for her small palm. But each attempt was fruitless- he was a spirit. Unable to touch the human body. Unable to save her life from being destroyed.

_**'No...NO!'**_ Thoughts surged through his head, as he attempted to grab her hand again. It was still hopeless, but he refused to give up the hope that she still could be saved from her gruesome fate.

_'Please...'_

Memories flashed through his mind, of how she first met him on that fateful day in the Sattellite sector. How she found his card, and saved him from being stored in a high-class museum, where he would be forbidden to enjoy the freedom and the thrill of a duel again- she saved him from that.

_'Just once...'_

He had failed to help her before, when she had led bleeding on the ground. The purple haired duel-spirit/human spirit had desperatly wanted to save his friend, the one who saved him. Alas, he was not a human. He could not have treated her injuries to save her arm on time, and that left her unable to duel for a long and restless time period.

Which broke her slowly from the inside.

He wanted...no, needed to be the one to save her!

No more restrictions!

_**'JUST ONCE, ALLOW ME TO SAVE HER!'**_

"SAYOMI!"

A bright, radiant white light suddenly emitted from an unknown source- powered by his desire to save her, as her eyes slowly opened. Seeing her precious friend, floating above her, she reached out her hand to make contact with his. The light was getting more intesifying by the second...until it finally managed to happen. They had finally achieved it.

He grabbed her hand, as the amplified air-pressure got to Sayomi. She then had to close her eyes in an effort to conceal the pain, even just for a brief moment moment. Wrapping one arm around her back and the other holding his staff, it was almost like they were both standing up.

He...no, they...had broken the seal of the taboo. The taboo of Duel Monster Spirits and humans being forbidden to touch each other's skin. Forbidden to feel each other's warm touch. But just at that moment, that seal had been cut up and burned into dust and ash, merely trailing in the shadow of these two friends.

And as the pressure around the air had slowly softened, Sayomi slowly, but surely cracked open her violet orbs, and ever so slowly looked up. Close to her face and her heart, was a man with a majestic build. He was holding her close to his own heart, and his dark-blue hair was gently whipping in the sunlight. He had definetily saved her life.

"Black Magician?" He shook his head.

"Mahado."

"Eh?"

"I managed to retrieve the memory of what my true name was whilstI had been fighting against Akuto in the Duel Monster Spirit World. My name is Mahado. So please, call me that from now on."

Sayomi nodded.

She was content with that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Well, it is just a preview. I will delete this in 10 days, so should I go through with this story? Bearing in mind that I have AMG's sequel to worry about (I don't know how to start off the first chapter with the character descriptions :( Help!), and I'd need help with writing duels. So...should I go through with this idea or not? _


End file.
